1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to handles for control rods of various configurations to serve numerous functions such as gear shift selection, valve actuation, attachment operation, and other numerous analogous applications which would be readily suggested to one skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of handle mountings for control rods include a longitudinal bore in a spherical knob which receives the extremity of a control rod and is secured to the extremity by the engagement of mating threads in the extremity to those in the longitudinal bore, or by gluing the knob onto the control rod or some other equivalent method. Obvious advantages in these types of mountings are their simplicity and ease of installation. The above attachment mountings are intended to be permanent. However, the knobs can usually be removed by applying sufficient twisting or pulling force. Control rod manipulation without a knob is awkward and uncomfortable and replacement knobs are costly. Moreover, some conventional knob mountings allow the knob over a period of time to become loose on the control rod but do not provide a quick and practical method and apparatus to retighten the knob to the rod.